The Center for Disease Control estimates that each year, roughly 48 million people get sick, 128,000 are hospitalized, and 3,000 die of food-borne diseases in the United States. According to a report published by Ohio State University, the economic burden to the United States costs up to $77.7 billion and does not include cost to the food industry. Victims most prone to food poisoning include older adults/physiologically sensitive individuals, families with pregnant women, infants, and/or young children, restaurants, and people traveling to foreign countries with little to no food regulation. Health-oriented consumers who are willing to pay more for safer and healthier food as indicated by their tendency to shop at high-end supermarkets are particularly in need of a handheld, contactless device that determines if a food item is safe for consumption via an electronic detection system that incorporates one or more gas sensors to determine spoilage of food.